Projet A
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Depuis la mort de Henry Wallace, la société DMT s'est effondrée. Mais un membre de l'entreprise souhaite se venger. Cet ennemi est prêt à tout pour tuer les reponsables : Rodney McKay et Jeannie Miller.
1. Froid et obscurité

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_Ma fic se déroule après les 5 saisons de Stargate Atlantis. C'est donc une suite fictive d'un épisode qui aurait pu se faire après tout ce qu'on a déjà vu. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Froid et obscurité**

Il faisait terriblement froid. Elle flottait dans l'espace, parmi les autres réplicateurs. Malgré son soulagement qu'Atlantis ne courre plus aucun danger, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des remords et du chagrin.

Personne ne l'avait crue sur Atlantis dès son arrivée. Elle n'avait pas été traitée en amie, l'apparence de Fran n'avait pas joué en sa faveur.

Elle aurait pourtant aimé féliciter Teyla quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait un fils. Elle aurait aimé serrer tous les membres d'Atlantis dans ses bras, mais la réalité l'avait rattrapée : elle était une réplicateur désormais, et jamais rien ne pourrait la sauver.

Les autres étaient condamnés eux aussi, ils n'auraient jamais la chance de faire l'Ascension, et l'amertume de la trahison les hanterait jusqu'à la fin de leur existence, si jamais il y aurait une fin pour eux un jour.

Il n'y avait que le froid et l'obscurité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aléa se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar, toujours le même !

Cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui flottait dans l'espace, avec d'autres personnes inconnues. Malgré l'incompréhension, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse.

La jeune femme brune de ses rêves la touchait plus que les autres. Son visage endormi reflétait tant de tristesse…

Aléa secoua la tête. Pas question de rêvasser, aujourd'hui elle avait du travail, il ne fallait pas être en retard.

La jeune femme de vingt-deux ans se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une fois propre et habillée, elle se dirigea vers son lit et fit rapidement les draps. Son regard dériva vers une photo posée sur sa table de nuit. L'une d'elles montrait sa mère, l'autre son père, Henry Wallace, et sa sœur cadette Sharone.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'ils étaient morts. Aléa réprima un soupir. Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis des années, en fait depuis que Sharone était tombée malade.

Leur père avait toujours préféré Sharone. Aléa s'était donc résignée à vivre sa vie toute seule, loin de la société DMT (Devlin Medical Technology) et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Elle menait une petite vie tranquille de barmaid.

Elle ignorait comment ils étaient morts, on lui avait simplement dit que son père s'était suicidé en prison, et que Sharone était morte, à cause d'une leucémie lymphoïde aiguë.

Aléa se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait enfilé une robe en jean longue qui se boutonnait sur le devant, un gilet en laine noir, des bottes longues de la même couleur et natté ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sharone, les mêmes longs cheveux blonds. Elle aimait bien teindre ses mèches de devant en bronze, cela rehaussait l'éclat de sa chevelure.

Et leur mère… Aléa préférait ne pas y penser. Elle était juste venue à leur enterrement, mais depuis, elle se démenait pour sauver les actions de la DMT.

Une fois prête, Aléa sortit, ferma la porte de son appartement puis descendit l'escalier et sortit. Les rues de Salem étaient magnifiques en automne, les feuilles d'automne évoquaient une pluie de feu lorsqu'elles tombaient le matin, avec un beau soleil.

Aléa était une passionnée d'histoire et de magie. Elle était venue à Salem, dans le Massachusetts, parce que cette ville avait été l'un des endroits où avait eu lieu la chasse aux sorcières. Même si c'était une période sombre et sanglante, Aléa aimait cette ville.

Elle se sentait bien ici, loin de son passé, loin de toute la douleur qui s'y rattachait.

Elle ignorait que bientôt, le cours de l'histoire allait changer. La jeune femme arriva bientôt au bar où elle travaillait chaque jour et où elle chantait. Aléa chantait très bien et composait elle-même ses chansons. Elle jouait parfois de la guitare, mais la plupart du temps elle aimait juste chanter. Elle était vite devenue populaire dans le bar et avait même rendu plusieurs clients fidèles, ce qui avait fait monter l'estime de son patron.

Ce matin-là, en arrivant, la jeune femme enfila son tablier. Chaque matin, il fallait servir des petits-déjeuners. Elle venait juste de servir deux assiettes d'œufs au plat bacon quand un homme s'approcha du comptoir.

Aléa vit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas comme les autres clients. Il portait un costume de bureau et avait les cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Rien à voir avec les bûcherons ou les ouvriers qui venaient le matin se faire livrer des plats à emporter pour le chantier.

« Vous désirez ? » demanda Aléa.

« Je souhaiterais vous parler en privé, mademoiselle Wallace. »

Aléa fronça des sourcils. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'aucun client ne le connaisse, tout le monde avait l'habitude de dire mademoiselle ou bien Aléa pour les clients les plus fidèles, mais Wallace… Seul son patron le savait, et encore il ne l'utilisait que pour signer ses fiches de paie.

« C'est votre mère qui m'envoie. »

Alors, c'était ça. Sa mère osait revenir lui pourrir la vie, et encore elle avait le culot d'envoyer quelqu'un le faire à sa place !

« Ma mère est morte. Sortez d'ici », dit froidement la jeune femme.

Devant son changement de ton, l'inconnu haussa un sourcil.

« Mademoiselle Wallace, je suis chargé par le bureau de la DMT de vous… »

« Je sais pour qui vous travaillez, et je m'en fous, d'accord ? Allez-vous-en ! »

Juste à ce moment, un policier de la ville se leva de sa table et s'approcha.

« Tout va bien, Aléa ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Karl. Tu veux autre chose ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un beau sourire.

« Non, le café était excellent, comme d'habitude. Garde la monnaie. »

Il posa un billet sur le comptoir puis, après un dernier regard en direction de l'homme en costume, sortit du bar.

« Vous ne viendrez donc pas avec moi ? » demanda l'homme.

« Si vous ne voulez rien boire, non », dit Aléa, lui tournant le dos, occupée à essuyer des tasses de café propres.

« Bon. Dans ce cas, au revoir, mademoiselle Wallace. »

Puis il sortit. Aléa poussa un soupir. Bon sang, ce type lui avait foutu la chair de poule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woolsey se tenait debout devant la Porte des Étoiles. Bientôt, l'équipe d'Atlantis franchit l'horizon des évènements et se dirigea vers lui.

« Alors, colonel ? » demanda Woolsey.

« Cette planète était on ne peut plus normale, rien de spécial à signaler. On pourrait installer une petite colonie », dit John.

« On ne sait pas encore si les Wraiths la fréquentent, ce n'est pas très prudent », dit Rodney.

« Allez donc demander ça à notre colocataire », dit John avec un sourire narquois.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait près d'une semaine maintenant que Todd était retenu sur Atlantis. Depuis que la cité était revenue sur Terre, les choses n'avaient guère changé, tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais la présence du Wraith ne rassurait guère les gens, même s'il s'agissait de Todd. Teyla ne se plaignait pas, il ne lui communiquait aucun cauchemar la nuit, contrairement au temps où Bob hantait la cité. Ronon, lui, rêvait de pouvoir le tuer. John préférait ne pas penser à lui, car il savait qu'il n'avait que deux options : le tuer ou le garder emprisonné sur Atlantis pour qu'il ne puisse jamais rejoindre les siens et transmettre d'informations les mettant tous en danger.

Ronon s'éclipsa, sous le regard amusé de Teyla.

« J'attends votre rapport », dit Woolsey au Satédien, tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Le grand homme ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, et vit plusieurs hommes occupés à s'entraîner à la lutte. Il finit par repérer Amélia. Elle s'entraînait à la boxe avec un punching-ball.

« Besoin d'un adversaire ? » demanda Ronon.

Amélia se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Vous revenez à peine de mission et vous voulez déjà vous entraîner ? ! » dit la jeune femme.

Ronon haussa des épaules, attendant que la jeune femme se décide. Amélia sourit. Elle avait eu un petit peu de mal à se faire au mutisme de Ronon au début, mais elle avait appris à déchiffrer ses regards, et savait que lorsqu'il souriait ainsi, il s'amusait. Elle accepta donc sa proposition avec joie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À vingt heures, Aléa enleva son tablier et fila dans le vestiaire prendre sa veste et son sac. Une fois dehors, la jeune fille prit le chemin de son appartement.

Elle venait de tourner au coin de la rue quand elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme une présence derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, mais ne vit personne. La ruelle lui paraissait soudain anormalement sombre et silencieuse.

Elle tourna la tête pour se remettre en marche, quand elle poussa un cri. Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. L'homme en costume du bar.

« Bien le bonsoir, mademoiselle Wallace. »

Aléa le fusilla du regard.

« Vous allez me laisser en paix, oui ou non ?! »

« Ce ne sera pas possible, je le crains. »

Il tendit brusquement le bras et lui plaqua un mouchoir sur le nez. La jeune femme lui saisit le bras et voulut poser l'autre main sur son visage, mais l'odeur du chloroforme fut plus forte. Elle sentit son corps se ramollir puis perdit connaissance. L'étranger la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la limousine noire garée au bout de la rue.

Il la déposa dedans puis monta à son tour. Le véhicule prit la route menant à la sortie de la ville, vers l'aéroport le plus proche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debout devant la grande baie vitrée de son bureau, Sonia Wallace regardait les buildings. Ils étincelaient de toutes leurs lumières dans le noir. La lumière… L'ex-femme de Henry Wallace eut un sourire désabusé. La lumière, la chaleur, l'espoir, le bonheur… Elle ne croyait plus en ces choses depuis longtemps.

Tout ce qui importait à présent était la vengeance. Et bientôt, elle aurait sa vengeance. Grâce aux anciennes méthodes et sources de renseignement de son mari, elle avait appris l'existence du programme Stargate, Atlantis, et tout le reste.

Un message de son agent lui avait annoncé que sa fille et lui avaient pris l'avion, ils seraient là dans quelques heures.

Cette nouvelle réjouissait la jeune femme. Bientôt, elle aurait revanche sur le docteur Rodney McKay et sa sœur Jeannie Miller. C'était eux qui avaient tué son mari et sa fille cadette. Et elle allait se venger.

Pour ça, il lui fallait la coopération de sa dernière enfant, Aléa. Elle serait l'instrument de sa vengeance.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Je continue ou pas ? _

_Dites-le-moi par reviews ! _


	2. Une femme à la mer !

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Belmene, CharlotteOfraises et Pf59 pour leurs reviews, qui m'ont encouragée à continuer. _

_Merci également à Lunastrelle pour avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste de favoris, et merci à Belmene et Nevevar de l'avoir mise en Alert.  
_

_Voici donc le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Une femme à la mer !**

Aléa ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit tout de suite le plafond, où brillaient des spots disséminés de façon symétrique, comme des losanges disséminés sur les carreaux de plâtre blanchâtre.

La jeune femme reconnut tout de suite cet endroit : le bureau de sa mère. Elle était dans un building de la société DMT. Ce maudit agent l'avait enlevée, et ramenée de force ici !

« Enfin réveillée ? »

Cette voix… Aléa se tourna vers sa mère, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps, chérie. »

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Tu n'es que ma belle-mère, et je t'ai toujours détestée ! »

Le pâle sourire de Sonia disparut. Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient d'Aléa et la gifla.

« Je te prie de me parler sur un autre ton ! Sans moi, ton père aurait sombré dans le désespoir, à cause de ta stupide petite sœur. »

Aléa porta la main à sa joue. Les larmes lui montèrent aux joues, tant à cause du coup que les paroles injustes de sa belle-mère. En effet, leur mère était morte en mettant Sharon au monde. Et son père avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sonia.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour ça. Je voulais te proposer de m'aider à venger ton père. »

Aléa redressa brusquement la tête. Venger son père ? ! Mais non, il était mort en prison, il s'était suicidé à cause de la mort de Sharon.

« Et sauver ta petite sœur », compléta Sonia, ravie de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur Aléa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

John finit de rédiger son rapport, puis le posa sur son bureau. Il allait devoir le remettre à Woolsey. Et il avait bien l'intention de le faire, mais à un moment où il ne rencontrerait pas le bureaucrate. Car celui-ci risquait de le presser sur le même sujet : que faire de Todd ?

Le Wraith était toujours enfermé dans la même pièce d'Atlantis. Il n'avait qu'une table et une chaise. Des gardes étaient toujours postés devant l'entrée, et des caméras le surveillaient à l'intérieur.

Le docteur Keller était venu une ou deux fois faire des prélèvements, dans l'espoir de poursuivre sa génothérapie. Todd avait dit qu'il voulait bien l'aider, à condition qu'on lui promette de le laisser partir après ça.

John et Woolsey se chamaillaient depuis. John disait que le garder sur Atlantis était bien, car il ne pourrait plus leur faire de sales coups. Mais Woolsey n'aimait pas le Wraith, il le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas oublié l'épisode sur le Dédale où il avait failli se nourrir de lui.

Déjà que Todd avait exigé plusieurs fois qu'on lui rendre sa tenue Wraith, il ne supportait pas ce « ridicule uniforme » de passager du Dédale qu'on lui avait donné.

Il avait déjà droit de sortir quelques fois de sa cellule pour aller prendre l'air sur l'un des balcons de la cité, toujours surveillé par les gardes.

Mais le docteur Keller, en faisant un prélèvement il y a deux jours, avait remarqué qu'il allait moins bien. Il affichait toujours le même calme et la même attitude fière et hautaine que d'habitude, mais il ne durerait pas éternellement. Il aurait bientôt besoin de se nourrir. Et à ce moment-là… soit il resterait sur la cité pour mourir de faim lentement, ou bien il faudrait le laisser repartir.

Toute cette histoire donnait la migraine à John.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debout devant la vitre de la chambre d'hôpital de Sharon, Aléa ne savait que dire. Son père tué par un alien, les nanites dans le corps de sa sœur, la Porte des Étoiles, le programme Stargate, Atlantis… Toute cette histoire lui donnait la migraine !

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ? » dit Sonia.

Aléa la fusilla du regard. Depuis tout ce temps, sa petite sœur était en vie, et on l'avait laissée dans le mensonge ! Elle avait fait son deuil, pleuré sa sœur et son père, et elle, cette maudite femme…

« Tu es… Je ne trouve même pas de mot pour dire ce que je pense de toi ! » hurla Aléa.

Sonia émit un léger rire méprisant.

« Allons, ne te fâche pas ! Il y a un moyen de tout réparer, tu sais ? »

« Quoi ? Lequel ? »

« Eh bien, je t'ai parlé du docteur Rodney Meredith McKay et sa sœur Jeannie Miller… »

« Oui, et alors ? Tu as dit que les nanites ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour ramener Sharon, elle est dans un état végétatif ! »

« Mais tu peux venger ta sœur et ton père, Aléa. »

Venger ? ! Aléa secoua la tête. Malgré tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, malgré la rage et le chagrin en elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait accepter une idée pareille.

« Suis-moi », dit Sonia.

Elle la conduisit dans une salle remplie d'ordinateurs. Elle ignorait que c'était ici qu'autrefois, Rodney et Jeannie avaient travaillé à la reprogrammation des nanites qui avaient provoqué la perte de Sharon.

Aléa vit l'agent qui l'avait enlevée. Il se tenait debout près d'une table où se trouvait une petite boîte métallique.

Sonia conduisit sa belle-fille jusqu'à l'une des chaises puis se mit à marcher vers l'un des ordinateurs.

« Nous avons repris le projet des nanites. Au début, nous espérions surtout trouver un moyen de sauver Sharon, et de rendre exploitable ce système de guérison par nanites. Cela nous aurait sauvés de la chute financière causée par la mort de ton père. Mais j'ai perdu tous nos sponsors. Et même si aujourd'hui cette société n'est plus ce qu'elle était… certaines choses ont survécu. »

Elle se tourna vers l'agent. Celui-ci hocha la tête puis s'approcha d'Aléa. Il la saisit brusquement par les bras et les bloqua dans son dos, l'autre la tenant par la nuque de façon à ce qu'elle lève la tête vers le ciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! » cria Aléa.

Sonia sourit d'un air mauvais. Elle s'approcha de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un petit tube métallique orné au bout d'une grosse aiguille.

« Je vais te donner le moyen de venger ta famille, Aléa. Tu vas atteindre un stade d'évolution bien supérieur à celui de ta sœur Sharon. Prépare-toi à renaître, ma fille. »

Elle lui planta l'aiguille dans la nuque. Aléa poussa un cri. Elle sentit quelque chose traverser sa peau et se répandre dans son cou. C'était comme si des milliers de fourmis se dispersaient dans son sang, puis elle ne sentit plus rien.

Elle se leva, mais ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle leva la tête, et vit le paysage devant elle se faire flou.

Elle tomba au sol et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? ! » dit-elle.

Sonia sourit. La jeune fille perdit connaissance. Satisfaite, la belle-mère se tourna vers son agent.

« Menez-la au port. La cité est occultée, mais elle suivra le programme enregistré dans les nanites. »

L'agent acquiesça, et se pencha pour soulever la jeune fille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amélia se dirigea vers le balcon de la cité. La vue y était magnifique. C'était là qu'elle avait emmené Ronon en ballade, et qu'elle avait contemplé la ville avec John, Woolsey, Beckett, Teyla, Rodney et Keller.

Le soleil se levait, le spectacle était splendide ! Bientôt, elle devrait aller en salle de commandes pour reprendre le travail. Mais elle ne voulait pas manquer l'aube.

Alors qu'elle regardait le soleil depuis un moment, ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'océan. Elle suivit le mouvement des vagues jusqu'à l'une des jetées. Soudain, son mouvement fut attiré par quelque chose d'étrange. On aurait dit que quelque chose était posé sur la berge.

Intriguée, la jeune femme plissa les yeux. Soudain, elle comprit ce que cela devait être.

Sans hésiter, elle courut à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie de la tour, puis traversa la cité jusqu'à la jetée. En s'approchant, elle vit que ses doutes étaient confirmés. Quelqu'un gisait sur la jetée !

Tout en activant sa radio pour demander une équipe médicale, elle courut près de la forme inanimée. C'était une jeune fille, à moitié immergée dans l'eau. Elle se raccrochait au bord de la jetée, mais était à moitié inconsciente.

Amélia lui prit la main. Elle était glaciale. Sans hésiter, elle la tira de l'eau, puis la fit s'allonger sur le sol. Les secours arrivaient, elle les apercevait déjà au loin.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son poignet. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit la mystérieuse noyée qui la regardait.

« Aidez-moi… » gémit l'inconnue.

Puis elle perdit connaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Et vous l'avez trouvée inconsciente sur la jetée nord ? » dit Woolsey.

« Absolument, monsieur. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec elle. »

« Et pas de bateau, les détecteurs de la cité nous auraient prévenus si c'était le cas », dit Rodney.

John, Rodney, Woolsey et Amélia se tenaient sur le balcon devant la baie vitrée qui leur donnait vue sur toute l'infirmerie.

La mystérieuse noyée était allongée dans un lit, des infirmiers s'agitaient autour d'elle. John la regarda. C'était une belle jeune fille blonde, très jolie.

« Mais aucun être humain ne peut atteindre la cité à la nage comme ça ! Il faudrait un équipement spécial, ou alors du matériel de plongée et un petit moteur, ou bien… » dit Rodney.

« Elle s'entraînait peut-être pour un concours de natation ? » suggéra John.

« Oh, oui, c'est ça ! On a récupéré une championne de natation olympique ! Non, mais, soyez logique, c'est impossible ! Aucun être humain normal ne peut faire ça sans une aide extérieure ! » dit Rodney.

Soudain, l'intercom de l'infirmerie s'activa. Le docteur Keller se tenait près du lit de la jeune femme et les regardait.

« _Monsieur Woolsey ? Elle se réveille !_ » dit le docteur Keller.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je m'arrête là pour l'instant. Oui, je sais, mais bon, vous verrez ! La suite au prochain chapitre, on aura droit à plus d'agitation, là ! _

_À votre avis, comment va réagir Aléa à son réveil ? _


	3. Les voix

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Belmene et CharlotteOfraises pour leurs reviews ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Les voix**

Enfin il pouvait sortir de cette cellule prendre un peu l'air ! Il avait eu du mal à obtenir cette petite faveur. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet le plus important avec Woolsey : quitter Atlantis et retourner dans son monde.

Mais le dirigeant avait été formel : il en savait trop sur la Terre et tout le reste. Todd avait beau comprendre l'humain, il ne supportait pas la méfiance que l'on lui vouait. Comprendre était une chose, aimer était une autre.

Il devait pourtant bien y avoir un moyen de quitter la cité. Sinon, il ne tarderait pas à mourir de faim. Le docteur Keller lui avait proposé de reprendre le traitement, mais il avait refusé.

Le souvenir de la maladie qui avait provoqué la destruction de sa ruche était encore vif dans son esprit.

Il préféra se perdre dans la contemplation de l'océan par le balcon d'un des niveaux de la cité. Il oublia même les deux gardes derrière lui, chargés de le surveiller.

Soudain, il perçut une présence au-dessus de lui, une vive douleur puis des cris qui se rapprochaient à toute vitesse !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La douleur. Voilà ce que ressentait Aléa depuis son réveil. Tout était terriblement confus dans sa tête. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de tout.

Elle était allée au bar travailler, comme chaque jour, puis on l'avait enlevée, puis elle avait vu sa mère, non, sa belle-mère, puis la photo de son père et Sharon, et… Non, d'abord la photo, puis l'hôpital, le bureau de sa mère, ensuite le bar, puis un gars l'avait abordée puis… Rien à faire, tout était confus, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir !

Elle secoua la tête et regretta aussitôt ce geste. Des points lumineux dansèrent devant ses yeux l'espace d'un instant. Lorsque sa vue redevint normale, elle vit des gens entrer dans la pièce.

Un petit homme chauve avec des lunettes et un gars aux cheveux noirs hérissés.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda John.

« Mal », dit Aléa. C'était la seule chose dont elle était parfaitement sûre. « Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Nous aimerions d'abord savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver échouée au bord de l'océan », dit Woolsey.

L'océan ? Aléa essaya de se souvenir, mais bizarrement aucun souvenir ni sensation familière en rapport avec l'océan ne lui revenait, du moins pas des souvenirs récents. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait une baignade, c'était avec Sharon, quand elles étaient vacances toutes les deux, en Floride.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je… Je m'appelle Aléa. Et la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais à Salem… dans le Massachussets, et… je travaillais au bar, comme toujours, et puis le soir… un type m'a coincée dans une rue… »

Des flashs lui revinrent, trop rapides pour avoir un sens quelconque. Une violente douleur s'empara de son crâne et elle perdit connaissance. Keller regarda l'écran du cardiographe et courut près d'elle.

« Son rythme cardiaque chute ! Un intubeur, vite ! »

Les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce sur ordre du médecin, le laissant s'occuper d'Aléa avec les infirmiers. Ils prirent le chemin du bureau de Woolsey.

« On n'en sait pas vraiment plus », soupira Woolsey.

« Si, on sait déjà qu'elle vient de Salem. On peut demander à quelqu'un du SGC de mener une enquête, surtout du côté des bars. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de jolies serveuses blondes du nom d'Aléa qui y travaillent », dit Sheppard.

« Je vais en informer mes supérieurs. Je vous demanderai tout de même de la surveiller, colonel. Je sens que son arrivée ici n'augure rien de bon. »

« Très bien », dit Sheppard, avant de quitter le bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil se couchait quand Aléa se réveilla. Les infirmiers avaient quitté la pièce. La jeune fille se leva de son lit. Elle n'avait plus mal du tout, et cela l'étonnait. Son esprit nageait moins dans le brouillard, mais elle n'avait pas envie de réessayer de se souvenir, en tous cas pas pour le moment.

Elle marcha jusqu'au balcon et fut surprise de voir les deux battants s'ouvrir d'eux-mêmes. Hésitante, elle franchit l'espace qui la séparait du balcon et put enfin voir Atlantis. La cité était incroyable ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle architecture ! Dans ses rêves d'enfance, elle avait imaginé la cité plus ancienne, dans un style d'artchitecture semblable à celui des Grecs, et envahie de végétation.

Mais cette version d'Atlantis lui plaisait. La jeune fille sentit le vent faire voler ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux, puis sursauta en voyant un Jumper passer dans le ciel au-dessus d'elle.

Soudain, elle sentit la douleur à la tête revenir.

_Tu es réveillée…_

Elle sursauta. D'où venait cette voix ? Elle semblait résonner dans sa tête. Et elle ne l'aimait pas, elle sonnait froide, monocorde, presque mécanique.

_Nous sommes en toi. Nous te chargeons d'une mission. Venger ton père et ta sœur. Le premier programme a été exécuté avec succès : atteindre Atlantis. _

Aléa secoua la tête. Oh non, c'était quoi, cette histoire de fous ? Voilà qu'elle entendait des voix qui parlaient comme des robots !

Elle se pencha dangereusement en avant. Au même moment, John entrait dans la chambre. En voyant le lit vide, il se tourna vers les gardes à la porte. Ceux-ci lui dirent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue sortir. Elle devait donc être sur le balcon. Il l'aperçut, pliée en deux au-dessus de la rambarde, elle semblait mal en point.

« Aléa ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda John.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un regard suppliant, quand elle eut un violent soubresaut et bascula en arrière.

« NON ! » cria John. Il courut vers elle pour la rattraper, mais ce fut trop tard. La jeune femme tomba dans le vide.

Aléa ferma les yeux, sentant le vent fouetter tout son corps alors qu'elle tombait dans le vide. Elle allait s'écraser au sol, si ce n'était pas sur le balcon cinq étages en dessous du sien !

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras puissants la rattraper violemment, mais avec justesse. Elle perçut un léger grognement de la part de son sauveur alors qu'il la réceptionnait contre lui.

Sous le choc, Aléa resta un moment immobile, les yeux fermés.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda son sauveur d'une voix étrangement grave, preqsue inhumaine.

Aléa leva la tête et se figea en voyant qui l'avait sauvée. Ce n'était pas un être humain. Il avait la peau verte, des cheveux blancs, un petit bouc de la même couleur et ses yeux dorés aux pupilles félines fixaient Aléa. Un curieux tatouage ressemblant à une étoile entourait son œil gauche.

Deux marines étaient visibles derrière lui. Ils avaient l'air choqués, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle situation.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la créature une nouvelle fois.

« Heu… ou… ou-oui », balbutia Aléa.

Soudain, une voix furieuse au-dessus d'eux résonna. Tous deux levèrent la tête vers le balcon où John les regardait.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sauter ? ! Vous êtes folle, ou quoi ? ! »

Aléa sentit la colère l'envahir.

« Je n'ai pas sauté ! J'ai eu une attaque et j'ai basculé par-dessus la rambarde ! » cria la jeune fille.

« Ah ouais ? ! Eh ben, vous avez de la chance que Todd était au balcon d'en dessous et vous ait rattrapée, sinon… Bougez pas, j'arrive ! »

Il disparut de leur vue. Aléa regarda son sauveur. Il s'appelait Todd ? Curieux nom pour un alien.

« Heu… Dites,Todd, vous voulez bien me reposer, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille au bout d'une minute.

« Bien sûr », répondit l'alien. De par leur contact rapproché, sa voix grave résonnait jusque dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Todd la posa délicatement à terre mais dés que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Aléa sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler dangereusement. Elle se raccrocha de justesse au bras de l'alien. Il était imposant, près de deux mètres de haut pour plus de cent kilos.

« Désolée », dit Aléa, la tête basse.

« Ce n'est rien. Une chute pareille ne laisse jamais un humain indemne », répondit le Wraith.

« Je sais… »

« Mademoiselle, tenez-vous à moi, cela vaut mieux », dit un des marines en lui tendant la main.

À regret, Aléa le lâcha et faillit tomber dans les bras du marine, qui la fit se tenir à son bras.

« Reposez-vous en attendant que le docteur arrive », dit-il en l'aidant à s'assoire contre le balcon, à même le sol.

Soulagée, la jeune fille accepta. Bientôt, le docteur Keller arriva, suivi de John. La doctoresse s'empressa de l'ausculter.

« C'est bon, vous n'avez rien. Mais vous avez de al chance que Todd faisait sa promenade matinale, sinon vous auriez eu une jambe cassée en tombant d'aussi haut », dit le docteur Keller.

Sheppard regarda le Wraith. Il se tenait debout à quelques mètres des deux jeunes femmes, l'air impassible, les marines derrière lui.

« Bon, on retourne à l'infirmerie, si vous vous en sentez capable, sinon j'amène une chaise roulante », dit Jennifer.

Aléa se leva en se tenant à la rambarde, mais elle sentit ses jambes ployer à nouveau.

« Vous voulez que je vous porte jusqu'à l'intérieur ? » glissa le Wraith avec une note de malice.

« Non, ça ira comme ça ! » répondit Aléa.

Légèrement amusé, Todd la dévisagea, puis sortit par le couloir menant à la tour, toujours suivi par les marines. John le regarda partir en secouant la tête. Même s'il était content que le Wraith ait eu le bon réflexe de sauver la jeune femme, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et ses blagues l'énervaient parfois.

Tandis qu'il prenait le chemin de l'infirmerie à la suite des médecins, il croisa Rodney qui semblait inquiet.

« Ah, colonel ! C'est vrai, ce qu'on m'a raconté ? Todd a sauvé la noyée ? »

« Oui, mais j'imagine qu'il s'en servira comme prétexte pour qu'on le laisse partir, c'est tout lui, ça. »

« Mais pourquoi elle est tombée ? Elle voulait se suicider ? »

« McKay ! » siffla John, énervé. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

Aléa était de nouveau dans son lit, et discutait ave le docteur Keller. En voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants, elle se figea. Elle fixait McKay. Les voix revinrent, émettant un sifflement intense et douloureux.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en hurlant.

« Aléa ! Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Keller.

Aléa la regarda. Son regard avait changé. Au lieu de deux yeux doux et craintifs, elle vit deux yeux noirs et dépourvus de personnalité la fixer. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, et plus important, et je préfère l'écrire à part. _

_Désolée, je sais, c'est sadique, mais y'a pas le choix ! _


	4. Au boulot !

_Merci à Belmene, Lunastrelle, Yello et CharlotteOfraises pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Au boulot !**

« Aléa ? Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air tendu… » dit Keller, en posant une main sur son épaule.

D'un geste violent, Aléa repoussa la main de la doctoresse et se leva. Elle fit mine de s'approcher de McKay quand elle posa les mains sur ses tempes et cria de douleur.

« Aléa ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Aléa ! » dit Keller.

Elle se précipita pour l'aider, mais la jeune femme la repoussa une nouvelle fois et frappa le mur dans son dos. Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla en gémissant de douleur.

« N'approchez pas ! N'approchez pas ou je vais vous faire du mal ! » gémit la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » dit Woolsey. Il avait entendu parler de la chute du balcon et était venu à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles d'Aléa. La scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux le rendait perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? ! » dit John.

« Je ne sais pas, elle est comme ça depuis votre arrivée, je ne comprends rien ! » dit Keller.

« Les nanites ! » gémit Aléa. Elle leva vers eux des yeux embués de larmes.

En entendant ce mot, tout le monde se figea.

« Les nanites ! Dans ma tête ! Mon corps ! Elles recommencent, elles me parlent ! Pitié, faites-les taire ! » gémit Aléa.

John fut le premier à réagir. Il activa sa radio puis dit : « Apportez un génération d'impulsions électromagnétiques ! »

Soudain, le corps d'Aléa se détendit. La jeune fille tomba au sol. Keller hésita, puis se pencha et prit son pouls.

« Jennifer, non ! Tu risques d'être contaminée par les nanites ! » dit McKay.

Ignorant ses propos, Jennifer attendit quelques secondes puis dit : « Son pouls est critique ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, Aléa se retrouva enfermée dans une pièce d'isolement. La jeune fille était endormie, sanglée à un lit, un masque respiratoire sur le visage.

Le même système que pour le docteur Weir avait été installé, à l'époque où elle avait été contaminée par les nanites de Niam : rideaux de plastique, chambre de confinement et appareils branchés à distance à son corps pour scanner son corps. Des médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle.

« Alors, les nanites ont été désactivées ? » demanda John, venant d'entrer dans la pièce avec Woolsey, Ronon et Teyla.

« Non, les impulsions électromagnétiques n'ont rien donné », dit le docteur Keller.

Elle montra l'écran du scanner. Le corps d'Aléa était recouvert de petits points rouges dispersés un peu partout.

« Ce n'est pas un réplicateur, mais son corps est rempli de nanites », dit la jeune femme.

« Et pas n'importe lesquelles, devinez quoi ! » dit Rodney, s'approchant d'elle. « Ces nanites ont un programme similaire à celui des nanites de la société DMT. »

« La quoi ? » dit Ronon.

« Devlin Medical Technology », dit Rodney.

« C'est pas la société qui avait enlevé votre sœur, ça ? » dit John.

« Si, la société de Henry Wallace ! Et il se trouve que j'ai fait des examens sanguins, cette jeune femme est la fille aînée de Henry Wallace. La dernière survivante de la famille », dit Jennifer Keller en montrant les résultats sur sa tablette informatique.

Teyla s'approcha du rideau de plastique. Aléa était allongée sur un lit, elle était endormie. Elle avait l'air si jeune et innocente !

« Mais pourquoi serait-elle venue ici ? Et comment s'est-elle retrouvée avec des nanites dans le corps ?Est-ce qu'elle connaît l'existence d'Atlantis ? » dit Teyla.

« Difficile à dire, elle n'a pas eu le temps de nous raconter son histoire. Apparemment, les nanites essaient de prendre le contrôle de son corps, mais… Quant à savoir quelle est leur mission, ça… Je doute que ce soit quelque chose de bienveillant », dit Keller.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » dit Woolsey.

« Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a changé du tout au tout, son regard est devenu agressif, et elle a eu envie de me frapper, vous l'avez vue ? ! Ne me dites pas que je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué ! » s'écria Rodney.

« McKay, vous devenez parano, là, quand même ! Cette fille ne vous connaît même pas ! » dit John.

« Mais enfin, on sait que son père ne me tenait pas dans son cœur, il est même mort, et Sharon aussi ! Alors pourquoi Aléa ne cherchait pas à se venger, hein ? »

« Mais vous n'avez tué personne, vous avez même essayé de reprogrammer les nanites pour sauver Sharon, docteur McKay ! » raisonna Woolsey.

« Et puis, pourquoi Aléa s'injecterait des nanites pour vous tuer, si au final elle se met à lutter contre elles ? » dit Teyla.

Rodney fit silence, ne trouvant aucune réponse pouvant contredire l'Athosienne.

« Je l'ai plongée dans un sommeil artificiel, comme pour Jeannie quand elle en avait reçu. Maintenant, il faut les désactiver », dit Keller.

« Ok, je me mets au travail », dit Rodney en allant s'asseoir à un ordinateur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aléa errait dans le noir. Elle avait peur. Des milliers de voix murmuraient autour d'elle, et pourtant elle ne voyait ni ne sentait personne. C'était comme si elle entendait les chaînes de milliers de radios qui émettaient en même temps.

« Arrêtez ça, taisez-vous ! » gémit la malheureuse.

Le noir disparut, laissant la place à un curieux décor. On aurait dit une grande forêt, en plein automne. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles, elles s'étalaient au sol en un magnifique tapis rouge et or. Aléa reconnut avec nostalgie la forêt de Salem. Elle aimait s'y promener, surtout en automne, cela lui libérait l'esprit.

Le vent fit voleter sa chemise de nuit blanche et ses cheveux d'or. Surmontant sa peur, la jeune fille marcha vers une lumière. Elle vit une espèce de grand anneau de métal devant elle, avec une grande flaque bleue qui dansait au milieu.

Et là, debout devant elle, se tenait quelqu'un. On aurait dit une femme. Elle était grande, des yeux bleu clair et des cheveux châtain foncé-roux, courts et bouclés. Elle portait un curieux uniforme rappelant celui de monsieur Woolsey.

« Bonjour, Aléa », dit la jeune femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis le docteur Elizabeth Weir. Oh, tu ne m'as jamais rencontrée, nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais moi, je te connais, parce que tu es comme moi. »

« Comme vous ? »

« Tu as des nanites dans ton corps. Leur programme est assez similaire à celui dans mon propre corps. J'ai moi-même lentement évolué du stade humain vers celui d'un Réplicateur, c'est ainsi que se nomment les êtres constitués de nanites. »

« Vous… Comment ça se fait ? »

« Comment je peux te voir ? Je suis endormie aux confins d'une autre galaxie, et mes nanites, bien que congelées, sont dotées d'un programme très particulier, qui me permet d'émettre sur une très longue distance ! Je suis tombée sur toi par hasard, tes nanites répondent à mon signal, et je peux ainsi accéder à ta conscience. »

Aléa regarda autour d'elle. Alors cet endroit serait… son esprit ? Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

« Vous savez ce qui m'arrive, en ce moment ? » demanda Aléa.

« Mes compagnons d'Atlantis essaient de désactiver tes nanites pour que tu ne sois plus une menace. Mais il faut que tu luttes, et je suis là pour te soutenir. En échange… j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. »

Aléa fronça des sourcils. Un service ? Lequel ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, alors faites pas la tête ! » dit Rodney.

Todd quitta des yeux la salle d'isolement pour fusiller McKay du regard. Il avait espéré qu'après le sauvetage d'Aléa, on le laisserait partir. Mais non, on ne l'avait fait sortir de sa cellule que pour s'occuper encore une fois d'une personne contaminée par des nanites !

« Je suppose que c'est une autre de vos sœurs ? » ironisa le Wraith.

« Non, elle n'a rien à voir avec moi, celle-là. Mais… elle est la fille d'Henry Wallace. Vous savez, le gars dont on vous a laissé vous nourrir pour que vous finissiez de programmer les nanites qui allaient tuer ma sœur… »

Todd haussa un sourcil. L'humain que John lui avait donné au SGC ? Cette jeune femme serait donc sa descendante ? Et il l'avait sauvée d'une chute mortelle… Quelle ironie !

Il réfléchit rapidement, puis dit : « Si je vous aide à désactiver les nanites, je veux qu'on me laisse repartir ! » dit le Wraith.

« Hors de quest… » dit Woolsey.

« Accordé ! » l'interrompit John.

Le dirigeant de la cité regarda le soldat. Ce dernier lui lança un regard insistant.

« Bon… » dit Todd.

Tandis que Rodney le conduisait vers les ordinateurs pour lui montrer l'état d'Aléa, Woolsey fit signe à John de le suivre. Une fois tous les deux seuls dans le couloir, il prit la parole :

« Colonel, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Il en sait vraiment trop maintenant, pour qu'on le laisse repartir ! »

« Je sais, mais tant pis ! Il la soigne puis on le remet en cellule et basta ! »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Todd, mais je pensais que vous n'iriez pas jusque-là. Vous avez insisté autrefois pour qu'on le laisse repartir, afin qu'il se soigne de la maladie causée par la génothérapie du docteur Keller. »

« Sauf que je j'étais sûr à 80% qu'il mourrait, s'il finissait avec une de ces bestioles autuour du cou. »

« Et cette fois, à quel pourcentage êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'en sortira pas ? »

John fit la moue. Quelle importance ? Il revoyait encore les magnifiques yeux vairons d'Aléa avant qu'elle perde connaissance. Elle lui avait lancé un regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il commençait déjà à s'attacher à elle. Il fallait qu'elle vive !

* * *

_Sorry, je m'arrête là ! Je sais pas quand la suite viendra, je sèche un petit peu en ce moment, alors je verrai. Vos reviews sont les bienvenues, sans oublier des suggestions qui pourraient m'inspirer ! _


	5. Toujours prisonniers

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Yellou, Belmene, CharlotteOfraises et Torrainenoel pour leurs reviews. Rassurez-vous, ça continue, je n'arrêterai pas cette fic avant la fin ! _

_Bonne lecture.  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Toujours prisonniers**

« Docteur McKay, je crois que vous devriez voir ça », dit Todd.

Rodney se leva de son siège et s'approcha de l'ordinateur du Wraith. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant l'image des nanites. Un programme défilait, montrant des données. Et un graphique montrait l'évolution de plusieurs ondes sonores.

« Ne me dites pas que… Les nanites émettent un signal ? ! Oh non ! » dit McKay.

« Et l'onde est à longue portée, si j'en crois la lecture des données. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les stopper ? Désactivez-les, bon sang ! »

« Impossible. »

Le Canadien fusilla le Wraith du regard. Quoi, il essayait encore de le duper, de jouer au plus intelligent ou de faire pression sur lui ?

« Les nanites ne font pas qu'envoyer un signal, elles en reçoivent un. Regardez », dit Todd. Il appuya sur un bouton. Certaines données du code de nanites prirent alors une couleur bleue, d'autres une couleur rouge.

« Elle reçoit des données qui maintiennent son corps dans un état stable, essayant d'empêcher les nanites de l'envahir. »

Rodney regarda le corps d'Aléa derrière la paroi plastique. Alors, quelqu'un l'aidait ? Mais qui ? Qui dans cette galaxie pouvait donc faire ça ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nul ne savait qu'Aléa recevait de l'aide d'une personne gelée dans le vide intersidéral d'une autre galaxie.

Elizabeth avait fini d'expliquer son histoire et exposé sa requête à la jeune femme. Aléa secoua la tête.

« Je… Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais vous aider, Elizabeth ! Je comprends parfaitement votre détresse ainsi que celle de vos compagnons réplicateurs, mais… je n'ai ni le savoir ni les moyens de vous aider ! »

« Pour le moment, je sais. Mais quand tu seras rétablie, viendra un moment où tu seras capable de m'aider. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes. En échange, je t'aide à reprendre le contrôle de ton corps. J'en ai la capacité. J'ai déjà réussi à corriger des algorithmes et des commandements dans le programme de tes nanites. »

Aléa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Cette femme pouvait faire ça ? La débarrasser de la haine que les nanites lui communiquaient, redevenir humaine, normale…

« Tu ne seras jamais vraiment toi-même après ça, néanmoins. Tu auras des capacités supérieures à celles d'un humain. »

« Mais au moins, mes pensées et mon esprit seront intacts, je le sens déjà… Je me sens mieux », murmura Aléa.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis regarda Elizabeth droit dans les yeux.

« J'accepte. »

Souriante, Elizabeth lui tendit la main.

« Marché conclu », dit la doctoresse.

Aléa lui prit la main. Une puissante lumière blanche envahit l'espace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'air bougon, Rodney entra dans le bureau de Woolsey. Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon lui sourirent.

« Félicitations, docteur McKay. Aléa s'est réveillée et elle se sent mieux », dit Woolsey.

Le Canadien fit la moue. D'habitude, il adorait recevoir des éloges, il aimait plus que tout qu'on le félicite pour ses exploits. L'ennui était que là, il n'avait rien fait. Et il ne comprenait rien.

Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'Aléa s'était réveillée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il avait continué de taper à son ordinateur, Todd faisant de même avec celui qu'on lui avait donné.

Puis soudain, le Wraith lui avait dit de venir voir. Les données rouges et bleues des nanites avaient toutes viré au bleu, la couleur de celui ou celle qui avait transmis des données aux nanites d'Aléa.

Puis la jeune femme s'était réveillée. Les médecins s'occupaient d'elle à présent, elle récupérait dans la chambre d'isolation. Les nanites étaient inactives, et la jeune femme affirmait se sentir bien.

Rodney avait demandé au Wraith ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce dernier avait affirmé n'y être pour rien. Il ne comprenait pas plus que McKay ce qui s'était passé.

« Navré, j'adore vous entendre me féliciter, mais je n'y suis pour rien », dit le Canadien.

« Quoi ? C'est Todd qui a tout fait ? » dit John.

« Non, et c'est ça qui est dingue ! »

Il se mit à leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après l'épisode des nanites, Todd avait regagné sa cellule, puis décidé de faire une dernière petite ballade dans la cité avant de repartir sur sa planète. Les gardes avaient accepté, ils avaient pris l'habitude de le « chaperonner » une fois par jour.

En fait, Todd espérait que cette ballade serait la dernière avant de partir, il espérait que les humains tiendraient parole. Il avait atteint le balcon où il aimait regarder l'océan quand il vit Aléa accoudée à celui-ci.

La jeune femme sentit sa présence et se retourna. Elle sourit en le voyant. Puis elle parut comprendre quelque chose et se redressa.

« Ah, c'est votre coin ? Désolée, je m'en vais. »

Elle fit mine de partir, mais Todd l'arrêta d'une phrase : « Non, attendez, je voulais vous parler. »

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Lui parler ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait appris grâce à l'histoire d'Elizabeth que les Wraiths méprisaient les humains, qu'ils n'étaient que de la nourriture pour eux et rien de plus. Même si Todd avait épargné Sheppard et parfois aidé les gens d'Atlantis, plus par intérêt que par bonté, elle était surprise qu'il fasse attention à elle. Maintenant qu'elle repensait à sa rencontre avec lui, elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait sauvée d'une chute mortelle. Pur réflexe, sans doute.

Et elle avait appris de Keller que Todd avait accepté d'aider à la reprogrammation de ses nanites à condition qu'on le laisse repartir. Elle savait donc qu'il fallait se méfier de lui, qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ami.

D'un geste, Todd l'invita à le rejoindre sur le balcon. Aléa jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes puis revint près de lui.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rétablie ? En avez-vous une idée ? »

La jeune femme saisit le sens de sa question. Il avait dû s'apercevoir que les nanites s'étaient reprogrammées toutes seules ! Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas guérir d'un problème pareil en un claquement de doigts ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que des réplicateurs l'avait aidée. Et si elle en parlait aux humains d'Atlantis, elle serait de nouveau en chambre d'isolement.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, c'est flou », dit la jeune femme.

Todd la fixa. Elle mentait, il le sentait. Sa voix ne résonnait pas de la même façon. Elle semblait avoir peur, maintenant.

« Je ne vous ferai rien, vous pouvez me dire la vérité », dit-il sans grande conviction. Il était un Wraith, il était donc normal que les humains aient peur de lui.

Aléa le fixa avec l'air stupéfait.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! » Elle soutint son regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Todd put voir qu'elle était sincère sur ce point, et cela le surprit.

« Mais j'ai fait une promesse à la personne qui m'a aidée. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être sincère avec qui que ce soit, encore plus envers celui qui m'a sauvé la vie », dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Ce sourire surprit Todd. Il n'avait jamais vu un humain lui sourire de cette façon avant. D'habitude, c'était les sourires carnassiers ou hypocrites des Wraiths, ou bien ceux craintifs et flatteurs des adorateurs humains. Mais Aléa faisait preuve d'un détachement et d'une sincérité qui le désarçonnait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la mépriser ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? La jeune femme n'était nullement sur la défensive ou moqueuse avec lui. Et cela lui faisait étrangement du bien.

Désireuse de changer de sujet, Aléa lui demanda :

« Vous repartez quand chez vous ? »

Chez lui ? Todd haussa un sourcil. Cette réponse était assez ambiguë pour lui.

« Votre planète… Vous avez bien une planète natale, non ? » dit la jeune femme.

Todd se tourna vers l'horizon et le regarda un instant avant de répondre : « Nous, les Wraiths, avons bien une planète où sont nés nos premiers ancêtres, mais nous avons l'habitude de vivre dans des vaisseaux-ruches et de parcourir la galaxie. Je compte retrouver ma ruche bientôt, si le colonel Sheppard honore les termes de notre accord. »

Aléa hocha la tête, puis lui demanda :

« Vous êtes commandant depuis combien de temps ? »

Todd ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait si longtemps !

« Plusieurs dizaines d'années ? »

Le Wraith eut un sourire malin au coin des lèvres. Aléa traduisit sa réaction : elle était loin du compte. Alors quoi, il était plus âgé que ça ?

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez plusieurs siècles ? » dit la jeune femme.

Le Wraith se tourna vers elle et, toujours souriant, lui dit : « Je suis né il y a plus de dix mille ans, peu avant le début de la guerre contre les Lantiens et la fabrication du système Atterro. »

Aléa ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle eut un geste de recul. Todd en fut surpris. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt, laissant la place à de la déception et une infime pointe d'inquiétude. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui, tout à coup ? Dommage, il commençait à aimer le fait d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots furent étouffés par la surprise.

Elle se tourna vers l'horizon, attendit de reprendre son souffle, puis dit avec légèreté :

« Eh bien, l'essence vitale humaine semble être un excellent masque antirides. Ça vous réussit très bien ! »

Todd fut surpris. Elle prenait ça ainsi ? Il ne put se retenir, il éclata de rire. Décidément, il aimait cette humaine ! Il tendit les mains pour prendre appui sur le balcon afin de se maîtriser, quand Aléa vit la fente à sa main. Prenant cela pour une coupure, elle prit sa main et la regarda.

Le Wraith cessa de rire dès qu'il sentit son contact. Il se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle passa doucement les doigts dessus, avec une douceur qui le surprit. Elle croyait que c'était une plaie ? Cet endroit était particulièrement sensible pour lui, mais son contact lui fit étrangement du bien.

« Ça va », dit-il doucement.

Aléa lâcha sa main avec une lueur d'excuses dans les yeux. Ses yeux si étranges, l'un brun foncé, l'autre vert clair, une chose si inhabituelle pour un humain, et qui lui allait pourtant si bien, elle était si belle…

Physiquement, rien ne passa sur son visage. Mais intéireurement, Todd eut un sursaut mental. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours été sensible aux belles, autant Wraiths qu'humaines. Et Aléa était d'une beauté incomparable, même Sheppard l'avait remarqué dès le début.

Mais Todd savait aussi qu'Aléa était de la nourriture, et éprouver une quelconque attirance envers sa nourriture le surprenait. Pourquoi éprouvait-il de l'affinité pour cette humaine ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de passer du temps avec elle à discuter, à rire, alors qu'en temps normal, il se serait nourri d'elle. Rien que les nanites dans son corps devraient le pousser à garder ses distances. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Sheppard. Le colonel les regarda tous les deux en fronçant des sourcils, puis dit :

« Aléa, le docteur Keller souhaite vous parler. »

Hochant la tête, la jeune femme prit congé. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie seule, elle commençait à connaître le chemin pour y aller, maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le docteur Keller fit faire un traditionnel scanner à Aléa puis examina les données sur l'écran.

« Alors, ça donne quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en se redressant.

Le docteur Keller regarda un moment l'ordinateur puis se tourna vers elle.

« Les nanites sont toujours inactives, vous êtes pour ainsi dire guérie. Néanmoins, il y a des changements notables. »

Elle prit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. L'image fit un zoom sur le cerveau du corps.

« Votre cerveau est plus actif et plus développé qu'avant. »

Aléa plissa les yeux. Elle voyait où voulait en venir le docteur. En effet, depuis son réveil, elle se sentait plus intuitive. Rien que la façon dont elle avait géré la discussion avec Todd et la façon dont elle avait interprété ses réactions était assez inhabituelle.

« Et votre corps est en meilleure santé, j'ai même comparé les données de votre dernier examen médical chez le docteur à Salem. Il se peut qu'il y ait d'autres changements, et j'aimerais que vous continuiez de venir me voir les jours suivants. »

Aléa baissa tristement la tête. Elle ne pouvait donc pas repartir chez elle. Évidemment, elle devait encore leur fournir des renseignements sur la DMT, pour s'occuper de celle qui lui avait injecté ces nanites.

Elle ne pouvait pas repartir chez elle, elle était toujours prisonnière sur cette cité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toujours sur le balcon d'Atlantis, John avait fini de parler à Todd de la décision prise par Woolsey. Il refusait de laisser partir le Wraith.

« Vous aviez accepté de me laisser partir si je vous aidais à soigner cette humaine ! » dit Todd.

« D'abord, vous n'avez pas soigné cette fille, McKay nous a raconté que cela s'est produit sans que vous ni lui ne puissiez l'expliquer. Et notre E2PZ est à plat, on ne peut pas activer la Porte des Étoiles pour retourner dans Pégase. Et vous en savez beaucoup trop pour qu'on vous laisse repartir ! Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas vous servir de tout ce que vous savez pour lancer une nouvelle attaque contre notre planète ? »

« Je vous ai pourtant prévenu de l'attaque du super vaisseau-ruche », dit le Wraith d'une voix grondante de colère.

Sheppard fit la moue. Même s'il comprenait parfaitement la réaction du Wraith, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

« Désolé, mais c'est comme ça, faudra vous y faire », dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Todd le regarda partir et lui lança un feulement agressif. Les gardes levèrent leurs armes, comme pour l'avertir. Le Wraith leur lança un regard assassin, puis les laissa le reconduire dans sa cellule.

Il ne pouvait pas repartir chez lui, il était toujours prisonnier sur cette cité.


	6. Les marionnettes

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Belmene, Yellou, Wraith23, CharlotteOfraises et Melissa Rosenberg pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à Python3921 pour avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste de favoris. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Les marionnettes**

Assis dans sa cellule, Todd enrageait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Encore une fois, Sheppard le laissait dépérir.

La faim commençait à se faire forte en lui. Il sentait son sang brûler de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et qu'il reparte. L'envie de se venger d'Atlantis était forte, mais il n'oubliait pas l'espoir que représentait la découverte du docteur Keller.

Il émit un soupir. Tout ça devenait compliqué. Bon, un problème à la fois. D'abord, il devait sortir de cette cellule et retourner dans la galaxie de Pégase. S'il y parvenait, Sheppard et les autres ne pourraient pas le rattraper, du moins pas sans se heurter à des obstacles qu'il pourrait tenter de contourner de son côté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes. Ceux-ci fixaient le vide, en position devant la porte. Il n'y en avait que deux.

Le Wraith glissa doucement la main une poche de son grand manteau de cuir et en sortit une petite pierre bleu sombre. Il l'avait trouvée il y avait des années, alors qu'il explorait des ruines anciennes. Il avait longtemps étudié cet objet et découvert qu'il servait à se lier mentalement à quelqu'un, comme les communicateurs lantiens permettant de passer d'un corps à un autre. D'après McKay, le docteur Keller en avait fait la triste expérience il y a quelque mois. Mais le sien était spécial, il renfermait des données informatiques précieuses, au sujet des réplicateurs, ce qui le rendait supérieur à McKay dans le domaine des nanites.

Et ce qu'il avait eu le temps d'étudier sur celles d'Aléa lui offrait une possibilité de s'enfuir. Car il n'avait pas fait qu'essayer de la guérir, tout à l'heure, avec McKay…

Il avait créé des ouvertures dans son programme et des commandes personnelles qui allaient l'aider.

Doucement, il passa la main sur la petite pierre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aléa était en train de marcher dans un couloir de la cité quand soudain, elle s'arrêta. Le mal de tête revenait. Elle s'attendit à entendre les voix des nanites, mais au lieu de cela, elle ne reçut que des ordres.

Elle devait aller à un endroit bien précis. La jeune fille ne put rien faire, son corps lui échappait. Elle prit le téléporteur jusqu'au sol d'une des digues de la cité, et atteignit la salle où se trouvait le réacteur à naquadah principal de la cité.

Deux gardes se trouvaient à l'entrée.

« Mademoiselle, que venez-vous… Ouch ! »

Aléa venait d'en frapper un au visage, sans même prévenir, puis de sonner l'autre d'un coup de pied violent. Sa force était anormalement élevée. Les nanites la rendaient donc si forte que ça ?

Arrivée dans la salle, elle se dirigea vers le réacteur. De nouvelles données défilèrent dans sa tête. Toujours incapable de se contrôler, elle débrancha un des fils.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le noir se fit dans toute la cité.

« Oh, non ! McKay, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda John, dans sa chambre.

« _J'en sais rien ! Le courant a lâché dans la cité entière, tout à coup ! Donnez-moi une minute, que je voie ce qui se passe…_ »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Super, voilà le black-out ! Bouge pas, je reviens, Dean ! » dit un des gardes.

Son collègue le regarda partir avec une moue vexée. Il le laissait tout seul avec ce monstre ? Il se retourna, et fixa le vide d'un air neutre, espérant que le Wraith ne remarquerait pas son trouble. Ce dernier le fixait de façon anormale depuis quelques minutes.

« _Dean…_ »

Quoi ? C'était comme si une voix avait résonné dans sa tête. La voix du Wraith ! Il comprit qu'il était dans sa tête. Todd sourit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa panique.

« _Ouvre la porte._ »

Maintenant inconscient de ses actions, le garde s'approcha du tableau de commande et fit le code d'ouverture. Todd sortit de la cellule et s'approcha de sa marionnette.

Il aurait bien voulu se nourrir de lui, d'autant que le contrôle mental l'affaiblissait et il avait faim, mais cet homme avait le gène des Anciens, il allait lui permettre de quitter la cité.

Il regarda la pierre dans sa main et ferma les yeux, transmettant mentalement de nouvelles données.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aléa frémit. Oh non, voilà qu'il se remettait à parler, il voulait qu'elle fasse… quoi ? ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle était une humaine, pas…

« _Fais-le !_ »

De toute façon, son corps obéissait tout seul. Elle porta les doigts sur le réacteur et ferma les yeux. Des milliers de nanites sortirent de son corps et entrèrent dedans, le faisant briller plus fort que d'habitude.

Todd arriva à la Porte des Étoiles et sourit. Elle était en train de s'activer ! Aléa avait réussi à augmenter la puissance du réacteur de façon exponentielle !

Il leva les yeux vers les salles de commande. Toutes les portes étaient verrouillées, Aléa avait pris le contrôle de la cité pour lui.

Il vit Sheppard s'approcher de la vitre et le regarder avec l'air incrédule. Comment le Wraith avait-il fait tout ça ? Et comment la porte pouvait-elle s'activer avec autant d'énergie ?

Le vortex se forma. Todd allait le traverser, quand il formula un nouvel ordre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'Aléa arriva dans la salle de la Porte des Étoiles, elle se figea. Non, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas partir avec lui. Elle en avait assez.

« _Viens_ », dit le Wraith mentalement.

« N-n-non », balbutia Aléa.

Todd fronça des sourcils. Elle résistait donc encore aux nanites ? Il serra plus fort la pierre dans sa main.

« _Traverse la Porte des Étoiles_ », dit Todd.

« _Non, arrêtez ! Vous êtes libre, alors partez, mais laissez-moi !_ »

Le visage du Wraith passa de la surprise à la colère. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse. Il serra plus fort la pierre.

Aléa tomba à genoux et se prit la tête en gémissant de douleur. Todd vit Dean près de lui s'agiter. Le Wraith leva des yeux agacés au ciel. À forcer la fille à lui obéir, il avait failli perdre le contrôle de l'humain.

Il se tourna vers Aléa et transmit un nouvel ordre mental.

« _Dors._ »

La jeune fille tomba inerte au sol. Dean suivit le Wraith à travers la Porte des Étoiles.

Sitôt la Porte traversée, le vortex disparut. Todd se retrouva avec sa victime sur une planète verdoyante, mais déserte.

Todd s'approcha de l'humain avec une lueur vorace dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, à présent », dit le Wraith.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« QUOI ? ! Todd a réussi à s'enfuir ? Mais c'est quoi, ces histoires ? ! Notre niveau d'énergie n'est pas suffisant, voyons ! » dit Woolsey.

« Eh bien, en fait, Aléa a bidouillé le réacteur, et je… » dit Rodney.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? »

« Eh bien… »

Le pauvre astrophysicien penaud jeta un regard désespéré à Sheppard. Mais ce dernier était tout aussi gêné que lui. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de gosses qui se faisaient sévèrement réprimander par un professeur furieux.

« J'ai parcouru le programme de nanites d'Aléa, Todd l'a… perfectionné. Elle peut faire beaucoup de choses propres à un Réplicateur. Vous vous souvenez de cette mission où SG-1 était dans une galaxie inconnue, et une espèce de réplicateur géant avait augmenté la puissance de leur vaisseau Goa'uld pour qu'ils retournent sur la planète de Sokar ? » dit Rodney.

« Oui, j'ai lu le rapport, et alors ? »

« Eh bien, Aléa a fait un peu pareil. Elle a créé des nanites qui ont augmenté le rendement en énergie du réacteur, le temps de créer un vortex qui a permis à Todd de repartir dans la direction de Pégase », dit Rodney.

« Mais on pourrait en profiter, alors, pour les suivre sur cette planète ! »

« Non, Aléa contrôlait les nanites. Et elle était elle-même sous le contrôle de Todd », dit John.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai vue. Elle avait l'air de lutter, et Todd semblait fâché », dit John.

Rien qu'à y repenser, le jeune homme enrageait. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger quelqu'un, encore une fois.

« Bon… Alors on fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Rodney.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sheppard entra dans la chambre de l'infirmerie. Aléa était allongée dans son lit. En voyant le soldat, elle prit peur. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé.

« Vous êtes venu m'exécuter, colonel ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non, nous savons tous que vous étiez sous le contrôle de Todd, vous n'avez pas à vous reprocher quoi que ce soit », dit John.

« Alors que voulez-vous ? »

« Ce que vous avez fait pour activer la Porte des Étoiles… Pourriez-vous le refaire ? »

Aléa fit « non » de la tête.

« Je suis navrée. Todd transmettait les ordres à mes nanites, elles faisaient tout pour moi. Je pourrais peut-être le faire si j'avais une idée de comment fonctionne vos réacteurs naquadah et la Porte des Étoiles, voire toute la cité, mais même si les nanites ont fait monter mon QI, je… Tout ça me dépasse, colonel. Je vous aiderais si cela me permettait de me faire pardonner, mais je regrette, vraiment », dit la jeune femme, tête baissée.

John lui sourit puis glissa gentiment un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Alors, vous pourriez nous rendre un autre service ? »

Aléa fronça des sourcils. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?

« Conduisez-nous à ceux qui vous ont injecté ces nanites. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

« Qu'allez-vous leur faire ? »

« Les arrêter. Rien de plus. Et vous pourriez revoir Sharon. »

Sharon… Aléa sursauta. Une idée folle venait de se former dans son esprit.

« J'accepte », dit la jeune femme.

« Alors, allez vous habiller, on part dans une demi-heure », dit le soldat, avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Avec des gestes fébriles, Aléa écarta les couvertures puis courut au vestiaire pour s'habiller. Une chance, ses habits avaient été lavés et séchés. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la salle de la Porte des Étoiles. John était déjà prêt, accompagné d'un homme grand avec des dreadlocks et d'une femme qu'Aléa ne connaissait pas, pourtant elle lui semblait familière.

« Aléa, je vous présente Ronon Dex et Amélia Banks. Ils vont nous accompagner pour la mission », dit John.

La jeune femme les salua d'un timide signe de tête.

« Je vous ai déjà vue… non ? » dit Aléa.

Amélia lui offrit un sourire aimable.

« En effet. Vous êtes une sacrée nageuse, je vous ai repêchée sur l'une des digues de la cité. »

Le sourire d'Aléa disparut. Elle n'aimait pas penser aux capacités surhumaines que lui conféraient les nanites.

« Bon, allons-y », dit John.

Le rayon téléporteur du Dédale enveloppa les quatre voyageurs. Depuis la salle de commande, Woolsey poussa un soupir. Il espérait qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Ils avaient choisi d'oublier Todd, du moins le temps de régler le problème de la DMT. Il fallait trouver un moyen de libérer Aléa de ces nanites. Rodney travaillait encore sur la programmation faite par Todd. Amélia avait été choisie pour la mission sur Terre parce qu'elle avait un bon niveau technologique.

Avec les données qu'ils trouveraient à la DMT, ils pourraient peut-être aider Aléa, et qui sait créer une source d'énergie qui ramènerait Atlantis dans la Galaxie de Pégase, si jamais le président serait d'accord…

_Une chose à la fois_, pensa Woolsey en retournant dans son bureau.

Déjà, il allait attendre que Sheppard lui fasse un rapport de mission.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Au départ, je voulais que Todd emmène Aléa, mais le coup de l'humaine se retrouvant sur le vaisseau-ruche, je trouve que cette idée est déjà trop prise, ça serait de trop ! Et Aléa doit encore régler des comptes avec sa belle-mère et s'occuper de Sharon. _

_Donc, en route pour Salem, à la chasse aux sorcières ! _**;-)**_  
_


	7. Le pouvoir des nanites

_Merci à Belmene, Torrainnenoel, Lunastrelle et Yellou pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Le pouvoir des nanites**

Debout face à la vitre de son bureau, Sonia contemplait l'horizon. Elle avait un verre cognac à la main. Elle fit doucement cliqueter les glaçons contre le verre et sourit.

À l'heure qu'il était, Aléa devait avoir atteint Atlantis et commencé à s'en prendre au docteur McKay. Ensuite, ce serait au tour de Jeannie Miller. Sauf si les forces d'Atlantis l'avaient tuée. Au pire, la sœur du scientifique mourrait de chagrin, ou Sonia enverrait quelqu'un la tuer pour finir le travail.

Dans tous les cas, Sonia était contente. Elle pourrait se venger de ceux qui avaient causé la crise financière de sa société.

Il restait toutefois une dernière chose dont il fallait s'occuper : Sharon. Elle était toujours à l'hôpital, maintenue en vie par des appareils, et ces nanites dans son corps. C'était un pur gâchis d'énergie et d'efforts investis dans le but de maintenir en vie une fillette à l'état de légume.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse discrètement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aléa regardait la salle de commandes du Dédale avec admiration. Elle avait l'impression de jouer dans un film de science-fiction !

Tous ces tableaux de commande, ces gens en uniforme, et l'espace visible par les vitres de la salle…

_Sharon, tu aurais adoré ça ! _pensa Aléa.

« Aléa, vous pouvez nous donner les coordonnées de l'endroit où vous avez reçu les nanites ? » demanda Sheppard, debout près de Caldwell, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

Aléa se dirigea vers l'homme assis à un ordinateur à droite.

« C'est un building à New York, près du West Side. »

« Je croyais que la DMT avait fermé après la mort de Henry Wallace ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Mon père est mort, mais ma belle-mère, non. Elle a essayé de reprendre l'affaire, mais elle n'avait pas le niveau », dit Aléa.

Sheppard fit la moue. Une belle-mère… Ça promettait !

« Alors, qui on va devoir flinguer ? » demanda Ronon.

Assise à un autre ordinateur, Amélia lui lança un sourire amusé. Une fois les coordonnées indiquées, Aléa s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Amélia… Je voulais vous demander. Pour mes nanites… »

« Le docteur McKay m'a bien expliqué leur fonctionnement, je connais les codes, et il n'y a aucun risque. Vous ne serez pas contrôlée par qui que ce soit là-bas », dit la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant.

Ronon lança un regard à Aléa. Il pouvait tout entendre, il avait une très bonne ouïe. Et il pensa que de toute façon, si Aléa échappait encore une fois à leur contrôle, il pourrait la neutraliser. Amélia savait aussi se battre, et elle possédait un bon niveau technologique pour s'occuper des soucis liés aux nanites d'Aléa.

« Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? » dit Sheppard.

Un petit groupe de soldats s'approcha de lui. Aléa, Ronon et Amélia les rejoignirent. Le rayon les fit disparaître de la salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sonia s'étrangla violemment avec son verre de cognac. Une éblouissante lumière était apparue au centre de la salle, et voilà qu'elle faisait face à sa belle-fille et un groupe de personnes armées !

Tout de suite, un des marines lui sauta dessus, la plaqua face contre son bureau et la tint par les poignets.

« Vous êtes Sonia Wallace, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sheppard.

« C'est bien elle », confirma Aléa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? ! Lâchez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit ! » cracha la femme, furieuse.

« Comme tu n'avais pas le droit de m'injecter des nanites pour tuer des gens », dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, Sonia se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » lança Ronon.

« Vous arrivez trop tard ! Je vais _la_ tuer, Aléa ! Je viens d'en donner l'ordre par téléphone ! »

Aléa se figea. Oh non, elle n'allait pas… ?

« Sharon ! » cria-t-elle en courrant hors de la salle. Amélia la la suivit, puis Ronon et Sheppard qui activa son oreillette.

« Immobilisez le reste du bâtiment ! Caldwell, téléportez d'autres troupes, on met tout le monde aux arrêts, l'infirmerie en première ! » dit-il en courrant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pour une fois, Aléa était contente d'avoir des nanites qui décuplent ses forces. Elle courrait à une vitesse fulgurante à travers les couloirs du building, esquivant les gens avec agilité. L'air fouettait son visage, et elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue, ses nanites entretenaient bien ses cellules !

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ascenseur. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et atteignit l'étage infirmier.

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre. Là, une fois devant la porte vitrée, elle se figea. Un docteur s'apprêtait à éteindre les ordinateurs et le pace maker de sa sœur.

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! » cria Aléa.

Elle se mit à taper contre la vitre. Les infirmiers se tournèrent vers elle sans comprendre. Qui était cette folle qui cognait contre le verre ?

Le docteur parut comprendre. Il éteignit le cardiographe, puis le pace maker.

« **NON !** » hurla Aléa.

Folle de rage, elle prit du recul et se concentra. Elle sentit son énergie s'intensifier dans son corps, comme pour former un puissant courant électrique. Puis elle frappa la vitre. Le choc fut tel que celle-ci vola en éclats.

Aléa fonça sur le docteur et le poussa si violemment qu'il heurta le mur. Des fissures se formèrent dedans, tandis qu'il glissait au sol, sonné.

D'autres infirmiers se précipitèrent pour immobiliser Aléa, quand un rayon rouge les frappa tous. Ils tombèrent au sol.

Aléa lança un bref regard à Ronon puis courut près de Sharon et prit son pouls. Amélia et Sheppard arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Elle ne respire plus ! Je sens que ses nanites se sont éteintes ! » dit Aléa.

Amélia courut près des ordinateurs. Une chance, l'un d'eux n'était pas encore éteint.

« Ils ont désactivé ses nanites via un programme spécial », dit la jeune femme.

« Vous pouvez les réactiver ? » dit Sheppard.

« J'essaie… »

Soudain, une fenêtre apparut, demandant un mot de passe.

« Non, il me faut le mot de passe, et le contourner va prendre du temps », dit la jeune femme.

Aléa regarda sa petite sœur. Elle hésita, puis posa une main sur son front, et l'autre sur son cœur.

« Aléa ? » demanda Ronon, inquiet.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait plus. Elle se concentra, essayant d'atteindre par l'esprit ses nanites. Elizabeth lui avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait faire ce genre de chose si elle le voulait. Le tout était de se concentrer, de penser informatique.

Aléa se focalisa sur les données des écrans qu'elle avait déjà aperçues, sur le Dédale, ou même ici, en arrivant dans la pièce.

Elle se concentra sur le souvenir d'Elizabeth, cette sensation d'être liée à cette femme, un lien grâce aux nanites…

Soudain, elle sentit une réponse en elle. Des milliers de petites pièces de métal animées par une énergie, elle-même alimentée par son cerveau.

Elle essaya de la diriger à travers sa peau jusqu'à Sharon. Elle sentit une réponse. Les nanites de sa sœur étaient différentes. Moins bien organisées, moins fortes, moins intelligentes…

Aléa ordonna alors à certaines d'entre elles de la quitter pour entrer en sa sœur. Elle gémit… Cela lui faisait mal, ces nanites étaient liées à elle, et la quitter semblait leur déplaire, comme si elles étaient vivantes !

Amélia était en train de taper une formule informatique pour contourner le mot de passe quand soudain, un message d'alerte apparut.

« Le programme signale que des éléments étrangers animés par un logiciel différent sont en train d'interférer ! »

Sheppard regarda Aléa. Elle semblait souffrir.

_Reviens, petite sœur, je t'en prie ! Pardon de t'avoir abandonnée, s'il te plaît, reviens ! _pria mentalement Aléa.

Soudain, il y eut un flash, puis plus rien. Aléa se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Loin d'ici, dans la Galaxie de Pégase… _

Debout devant l'une des consoles de contrôle, Todd admirait l'espace à travers la baie vitrée du vaisseau-ruche. Des Darts rentraient d'une sélection sur une planète. Le commandant Wraith se tourna vers Kenny, son second, et lui ordonna d'ouvrir le hangar. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

Une fois l'opération terminée, Todd fit passer le vaisseau-ruche en hyperespace. Puis il quitta la passerelle et traversa le couloir, jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Là, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et se perdit dans ses pensées. Enfin, il était revenu à bord de son vaisseau. Il avait repris ses fonctions de commandant et sa vie telle qu'elle était autrefois.

Il en était heureux, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait oublier son séjour sur Atlantis. D'une part, il en voulait toujours à Sheppard pour ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à oublier Aléa. Dès qu'il laissait son esprit dériver, l'image de la jeune fille revenait le hanter.

Son rire, sa façon de le regarder sans aucune peur, ses yeux vairons, et la façon dont elle avait touché sa main… Il aurait aimé l'emmener, mais il n'avait pas pu. Et il se demandait pourquoi, dans le fond.

Il aurait pu la contrôler, les nanites l'avaient bien mise sous son contrôle, mais… revenir avec un humain à moitié réplicateur parmi les siens n'aurait pas été bien vu. Et surtout… surtout, il n'avait pas eu envie de la forcer. Pas elle.

Et ça, ça l'énervait plus que tout, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. D'habitude, quand il ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose, soit il le détruisait, soit il le prenait par la force, comme tous les Wraiths. Quand Aléa lui avait tenu tête, il avait pensé, l'espace d'une seconde, ordonner aux nanites de la tuer pour qu'elle ne puisse aider les autres à le retrouver.

Mais il avait aussitôt repoussé cette idée. Non, il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Pas elle ! Surtout pas elle !

Il secoua la tête avec agacement. Il se faisait vieux, les sentiments n'étaient pas bons, surtout pour quelqu'un dans sa position.

Bah, de toute façon, il ne reverrait jamais Aléa, elle était dans une autre galaxie, et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment.

Et pourtant, la savoir loin de lui le faisait se sentir mal. Comme un vide. C'était physiquement douloureux.

Furieux, il s'assit brusquement sur le sol et se mit en tailleur. Un peu de méditation l'aiderait à remettre ses idées au clair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teyla était occupée à ranger des bâtons dans la salle d'entraînement quand soudain, l'intercom s'activa. On annonçait le retour du Dédale !

Heureuse, la jeune femme sortit en courant et arriva dans la salle juste à temps pour voir John, Ronon, Amélia et les marines qui venaient d'être téléportés depuis le Dédale.

« John ! Ronon ! Heureuse de vous revoir », dit la jeune femme.

« On vous a manqué ? » dit John, l'air moqueur.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » dit Teyla.

Elle vit les marines près d'eux, qui tenaient une jeune femme par les bras. Elle avait un tailleur et les cheveux en chignon. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Teyla.

Bientôt, Woolsey et McKay arrivèrent.

« Où est Aléa ? » demanda Woolsey.

« En fait, on aurait besoin de vous, docteur McKay, car… » dit Amélia.

« MCKAY ? C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ TUÉ MON MARI ? ! » hurla la femme.

« Quoi ? ! ! Elle est folle, je n'ai tué personne ! » dit Rodney, l'air inquiet devant cette folle.

Juste à ce moment, deux autres personnes apparurent. Teyla reconnut Aléa, mais la deuxième près d'elle était plus jeune et regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Rodney la reconnut, il s'agissait de Sharon. Mais elle avait troqué sa chemise de nuit contre des ballerines noires, un jean, un débardeur bleu et un gilet en jean. Aléa portait la même tenue, mais au lieu d'un jean, elle portait une jupe noire.

« Waouh ! » dit Sharon.

« Alors, tu vois, Sharon ? Je t'avais dit que ce serait géant ! » dit Aléa, souriante.

Sharon sourit à sa sœur, puis elle vit McKay et parut surprise puis elle sourit doucement.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, docteur McKay », dit-elle.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans le coma, la dernière fois ? » dit le Canadien, l'air ahuri.

« Si, mais je l'ai soignée. Je lui ai donné de mes nanites », dit Aléa.

« On a besoin de vous pour vérifier que tout va bien chez elles, McKay ! Suivez-les à l'infirmerie », ordonna John.

Un peu dépassé par les évènements, Rodney suivit les filles, elles-mêmes guidées par un marine, en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Colonel, pourquoi les avoir ramenées ici ? Le SGC n'aurait-il pas été plus sûr ? » demanda Woolsey.

« On risque d'avoir encore besoin d'Aléa pour s'occuper de Sonia », dit John. « Et puis, elle refusait de se séparer de sa sœur. Sharon a failli mourir sur ordre de Sonia, là-bas. »

Woolsey se tourna vers Sonia.

« Emmenez-la en cellule, je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard. Et vous, colonel, je veux un débriefing immédiat, dans mon bureau ! Vous aussi », dit-il à Ronon et Amélia.

Les trois personnes obéirent et le suivirent vers son bureau. Teyla les regarda partir, puis retourna vers la salle de gym. Finalement, elle ne pourrait parler avec ses amis que plus tard. Tout n'était pas encore fini.


	8. Épilogue

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Je vous préviens : ceci est mon dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances, je serai en Vendée du 13 au 29 août, sans aucun ordinateur à ma disposition. _

_Donc, je finis avec l'épilogue pour cette fic, et quand je reviendrai, j'écrirai une nouvelle fic qui sera la suite de celle-ci, comme un tome 2 ! Alors, ne vous en faites pas ! Je n'abandonne pas l'histoire du tout, juste, je pars en vacances pour la première fois depuis trois ans ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! _

_Merci à Belmene, Lunastrelle et Torrainnenoel pour leurs reviews.  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principal qui est de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Épilogue**

Assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur l'une des banquettes de l'infirmerie, Aléa et Sharon attendaient que Rodney et Zelenka finissent d'analyser leur état de santé. Les deux scientifiques étaient assis à une table devant elles, chacun avec un ordinateur portable devant lui. Rodney regarda les données sur l'écran et secoua la tête.

« Ah, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Aléa, inquiète.

« Non ! Non, c'est juste que je ne comprends rien à ces données, c'est trop complexe ! Todd a trop bidouillé avec le programme de vos nanites, et les données mêlées à celles des nanites de Sharon donnent un truc encore plus complexe, ça me fiche la migraine, je n'y comprends rien ! »

Il pensa à Todd et, l'espace d'une seconde, regretta son absence. Le Wraith aurait pu l'aider, lui. Mais il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps et chassa vite ces pensées parasites. C'était un Wraith, on ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide, il l'avait toujours su !

« Peut-être que si on analysait les programmes primaires… » suggéra Zelenka.

« Oh, vous, fermez-la ! Vous comprenez encore moins que moi tout ça ! » coupa Rodney.

Zelenka leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna des insultes tchèques tandis que le Canadien se remettait à taper sur son ordinateur.

Sharon se tourna vers Aléa.

_Ils sont toujours comme ça ? _

Aléa tourna la tête vers sa sœur. C'était un don qu'elles s'étaient découvert pendant le voyage de retour jusqu'ici : leurs nanites leur permettaient de communiquer par la pensée.

_Hélas, oui. Rodney est le pire, Zelenka est adorable avec le reste du monde. _

Sharon sourit, amusée. Aléa lui rendit son sourire. Elle était heureuse de revoir sa petite sœur après toutes ces années passées loin de sa famille. Elle l'avait crue morte, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait sa sœur en parfaite santé !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'enfin leurs examens de santé furent finis, les deux jeunes filles purent sortir de l'infirmerie. Aléa proposa à sa sœur de la suivre, elles allaient un peu explorer la cité.

Elles prirent sans le savoir le chemin de la salle d'entraînement. Là, elles virent Teyla, en train de s'entraîner avec Ronon.

Elles regardèrent un moment les deux combattants. Leurs mouvements étaient vifs, leurs coups rapides et puissants. Aléa était surprise que Teyla tienne aussi bien tête à ce colosse barbu.

Elle, elle ne se voyait pas du tout capable de faire ça. Soudain, le combat s'arrêta. Ronon avait vu les jeunes filles devant la porte et dit à Teyla de stopper. Il savait que sinon, la jeune femme ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, ils avaient établi ces règles ensemble depuis des années.

« Vous êtes Aléa et Sharon Wallace ? » demanda Teyla en s'approchant d'elles, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

Les jeunes sœurs inclinèrent timidement la tête.

« C'est incroyable, ce que vous faites ! » dit Sharon.

« Pure question d'entraînement », dit gentiment Teyla. « Vous voulez essayer ? »

Sharon parut déstabilisée par sa proposition. Elle avait toujours été d'une santé fragile, on lui avait interdit de pratiquer le sport dès son plus jeune âge, et elle avait ensuite passé des années à l'hôpital, clouée dans un lit en attendant la mort.

« Je… Je ne suis pas une grande sportive », dit l'adolescente, les joues toutes rouges.

« Et je n'ai pas envie que votre copain réduise ma sœur en morceaux, alors que je viens à peine de la récupérer », ajouta Aléa en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa cadette.

« Essayez avec moi, si vous voulez. Promis, j'y irai doucement ! Juste un peu d'initiation, vous avez ma parole », dit Teyla, la main sur le cœur.

Sharon hésita. L'Athosienne était sincère. Les nouvelles capacités auditives de Sharon grâce aux nanites lui permettaient de sentir la vérité. Et elle mourrait d'envie d'essayer, de vivre…

Lentement, Sharon se détacha de sa sœur, alla dans un coin de la salle pour enlever ses baskets, puis elle s'approcha de Teyla. Celle-ci lui tendit un bâton, puis se mit à côté d'elle et lui dit de faire comme elle. Ensemble, elles se mirent à exécuter des mouvements.

Aléa les regarda en souriant, quand elle vit Ronon s'approcher d'elle et la regarder.

« Vous voulez essayer avec moi ? »

La jeune fille regarda sa sœur. Elle aurait aimé continuer de la surveiller, mais bon… Tant qu'elle restait dans la salle, après tout ! Acquiesçant, elle alla poser ses chaussures près de celles de Sharon, puis se dirigea vers Ronon, qui déjà prenait des bâtons pour eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escorté de Sheppard, Woolsey entra dans la salle aux cellules. Enfermée dans l'une des cages à champ de force, Sonia faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des menaces à l'adresse des gardes qui entouraient sa cage.

« Madame Wallace ? » demanda le dirigeant.

La jeune femme cessa de marcher. Elle se tourna vers Woolsey et sourit, avec un air de prédateur.

« Tiens, tiens ! Vous revoilà ! Vous, qui avez tué mon mari ! »

« Nous n'avons tué personne ! C'est vous qui avez voulu tuer vos filles, en vous servant d'elles pour vos expériences ! »

« Ce ne sont pas mes filles ! Elles rappelaient trop à Henry leur défunte mère ! Tout pour elles, jamais rien pour moi ! J'en avais assez ! »

« Alors, vous avez voulu les tuer… » dit Woolsey, choqué.

« Vous réagissez comme si vous aviez une conscience, mon pauvre Richard Woolsey ! Eh oui, je vous connais ! La DMT a déjà eu de nombreux contacts avec le CIS et les responsables du programme Stargate, que croyez-vous ? »

« Alors que comptiez-vous faire ? Vous vouliez tuer McKay, et ensuite ? »

Sonia éclata d'un rire dément.

« Pas seulement McKay ! Je visais aussi sa sœur ! Toute la famille, ç'aurait été si amusant ! Et ensuite, eh bien, une fois l'objectif du Projet A atteint, j'aurais continué de vivre ma vie, Aléa et Sharon auraient poursuivi la leur avec leurs ennuis et leurs responsabilités respectives. »

Sheppard serra les poings. Cette femme l'écœurait de plus en plus !

« Le Projet A est un fiasco, vous n'avez rien réussi du tout ! Aléa et Sharon sont libres, elles vivront heureuses ici et vous, vous croupirez en prison jusqu'à la fin de votre misérable vie ! »

« Sheppard… » dit Woolsey, inquiet devant la fureur que le colonel exprimait ouvertement.

Sonia leur tourna le dos avec un « peuh » méprisant. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

« Je suis entré en contact avec la CIS. Ils ont repris les actions de la DMT et commencé à démanteler l'entreprise », dit Woolsey tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers les couloirs de la cité.

« Tant mieux ! Cette société ne nous a jamais rien apporté de bon, dans le fond ! » dit Sheppard.

« Colonel… Vous avez dit à Sonia que les deux filles d'Henry Wallace vivraient ici. Mais il n'a jamais été question de cela, voyons ! »

« Ah bon ! Alors que voulez-vous qu'elles deviennent ? Sharon a passé sa vie à l'hôpital, elle est morte pour tout le monde sur Terre. Moi-même, j'y ai cru pendant des années, McKay le premier, il avait reçu cette fausse information de la DMT, au moment où Sonia avait repris le flambeau de son défunt mari. Et Aléa refuse d'abandonner sa sœur. En plus, elles sont à moitié réplicateur, comme… »

« Comme Elizabeth ? » termina doucement Woolsey.

Sheppard détourna le regard. Même après plus de deux ans, le sujet était toujours aussi douloureux.

« Rodney a analysé leurs nanites. Elles ne sont plus programmées pour faire du mal. »

« Mais c'est Todd qui a fait cela ! Et le docteur McKay n'a pas encore déchiffré tous les cryptages du code de leurs nanites, tant il est complexe… »

« Raison de plus pour les garder ici et les surveiller ! » dit Sheppard.

« Je sais. C'est l'argument qui a convaincu le CIS de les garder ici, isolées au milieu de l'océan, loin de la civilisation terrienne », dit Woolsey, en souriant devant l'air étonné de Sheppard.

Le colonel mit quelques minutes à assimiler la nouvelle. Donc… elles restaient !

« Je vous charge, vous et les membres de votre équipe, de les surveiller, mais discrètement », dit Woolsey.

« Oh, je ne crois pas que ce sera un problème ! » dit Sheppard.

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers l'une des portes devant lesquelles ils passaient.

À l'intérieur, ils virent Sharon en train de combattre Teyla au bâton. L'adolescente para un coup vers le haut, puis tenta un coup de pied vers la hanche de l'Athosienne. Celle-ci esquiva le coup et tenta un balayage. Sharon sauta avec souplesse en arrière et parut ébahie par le résultat de son action. L'Athosienne lui sourit.

« Super ! Allez, on continue », dit-elle.

Enthousiaste, Sharon se remit en position. Plus loin, Aléa venait de se faire mettre au tapis par un coup gauche de Ronon. Ce dernier lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser, puis ils reprirent leur combat.

Sheppard sourit. Oui, ici, les filles ne risqueraient rien. Du moins, pour le moment. Et il espérait qu'avec le temps, les choses s'arrangeraient. Peut-être même qu'un jour, elles pourraient rejoindre une équipe d'exploration et ainsi devenir membres du programme Atlantis…

Mais ça, ce serait pour plus tard. Satisfait, il reprit son chemin avec Woolsey dans le couloir.


End file.
